The Best Fancy Friend
by Nozomi Rizuki 1414
Summary: Aku adalah sahabatmu, kau adalah sahabatku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga kau tidak menginginkanya lagi. Karena itulah aku terpikirkan. (Bad Summary. langsung ke story saja..)
1. Chapter 1

Halo.. Nozomi disini...

Ini fic kedua ulun..

Sebenarnya pengen bikin one-shoot, tapi setelah di cek kepanjangan. jadilah ficnya ulun mutilasi..

Yah, daripada banyak cing-cong, mending happy Reading...

Disclaimer: Bukan bapak ulun! gambarnya punya om Fuji.

Warning: mungkin OOC, Typo(s) merajalela, de el el..

The Best Fancy Friend

Siang ini cuaca lumayan—sangat—panas. Wajar saja, saat ini memang sedang musim panas. Walau begitu aku nekat berada di luar, berdiri di samping lapangan street ball. Terasa peluh menetes dari wajah pucatku. Rambut baby blue-ku juga mulai lepek karena keringat. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatku untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, memandang lapangan kosong dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba berdiri seorang diri di sini. Yang ku tahu hanyalah aku sedang menikmati sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitku.

"Hai." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapaku dari belakang, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa dia. Mata aquamarine-ku menatap datar padanya. Dia seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, meskipun dia lebih tinggi dariku. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berkilau entah karena sinar matahari atau mungkin memang seperti itu rambutnya. Mata hitamnya seperti black pearl yang memancarkan semangat dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat siang." Aku membalas salamnya seraya sedikit menunduk. "Kau ke sini mau main basket?" Tanyaku. Terlihat jelas ia memang ingin bermain basket dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang bola oranye itu. Meski begitu aku tetap bertanya, sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti kami.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku tidak punya teman bermain. Kau mau main basket bersamaku?" Dia bertanya sambil melemparkan bola basketnya kepadaku. Aku pun menangkap bola yang dilemparnya dan mengangguk singkat tanda setuju. Sebenarnya aku cukup menyukai olah raga ini.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dariku anak itu langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan dan menggetsurkan tubuhnya seperti ingin menangkap bola. Aku mengerti kode darinya dan langsung mengoper bola yang kupegang ke arahnya lalu ikut berlari ke tengah lapangan. Kami terus bermain basket tanpa henti. Entah sudah berapa lama kami bermain tapi tak ada satupun dari kami yang merasa kelelahan. Kami benar-benar menikmati permainan kami.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Terlihat langit yang telah berwarna jingga dan matahari yang membenamkan diri di ufuk barat. Sadar sebentar lagi malam kami pun menghentikan permainan kami.

"Wah.. menyenangkan sekali hari ini. Kau hebat juga main basket." Serunya semangat sambil kembali ke bench untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Tapi aku tetap tak bisa memasukkan satu bola pun." Balasku datar.

"Haha.. kalau begitu kau harus berlatih lebih giat lagi, ya." Katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan. Tak lama dia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memposisikan tangannya di dagu seperti orang berpikir.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita besok main basket lagi sepulang sekolah? Terus terang aku nggak punya teman main basket. Makanya aku sering main sendiri. Lagipula nggak ada yang pakai lapangan ini kok." Katanya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. Meski begitu aku bisa melihat guratan kesepian dari matanya. Pancaran semangat yang ku lihat sebelumnya seperti memudar.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini besok. Juga, tolong ajari aku bermain basket." Aku sedikit membungkuk dan membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tentu saja!" serunya semangat. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"Setelah dia bertanya seperti itu aku baru ingat kami bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku? Um.. Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabku singkat. "Kau?"

"Aku Ogiwara Shogehiro. Salam kenal Kuroko." Lalu dia pamit pulang karena hari sudah mulai malam. Tapi sebelum jauh Ogiwara-kun berbalik ke arahku dan berteriak.

"Besok kita main basket sama-sama lagi! Tunggu aku di sini ya!"

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Ogiwara-kun."

Setelah itu dia keluar dari lapangan basket dan menghilang di tikungan. Bersamaan dengan itu matahari benar-benar menghilang menyisakan malam. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama. Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama, samping lapangan streetball. Tapi bedanya kali ini aku bukan berdiri tanpa tujuan, melainkan sedang menunggu seorang teman – teman baruku – Ogiwara-kun.

Tidak lama berdiri di sana, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahku. Suara langkahnya terdengar cepat seperti orang berlari. Aku pun berbalik ingin memastikan orang yang datang. Dan tentu saja dia adalah Ogiwara-kun yang terlihat kelelahan – mungkin habis berlari. Dia masih menyandang ranselnya dan di tangan kanan dan bola basket di tangan kirinya.

"H..hai.. Ku-Kuroko.. *hosh* ma.. af, lama.. *hosh* menunggu.. ya?*hosh*" Tanyanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru datang." Jawabku. "Dan kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? apa kau dikejar seseorang?" Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya.

"Ti-tidak kok~ Aku Cuma ingin cepat sampai aja. Biar kita bisa lebih cepat main basket." Sanggahnya cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Walau begitu aku tahu apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bagaimana aku tahu Ogiwara-kun setengah berbohong? Entahlah, aku jaga tidak tahu.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, ayo main." Ajakku datar sambil mendekatinya. Berlari ke tengah lapangan dan menggetsurkan tubuhku untuk bermain. Ogiwara-kun kembali antusias dan ikut berlari ke tengah lapangan. Seakan kehilangan rasa lelah sebelumnya, Ogiwara-kun bermain dengan penuh semangat. Kami bermain selama beberapa jam, kadang kami beristirahat sebentar. Dan keegiatan itu terus berlangsung setiap hari. Bermain basket hingga matahari terbenam dan membuat semuanya menjadi gelap.

TBC

Nozomi: Yah.. itulah!

Ogiwara: Itulah apanya? Nggak jelas nih!

Nozomi: Eh? Nggak jelas apanya?

Kuroko: Nggak jelas ceritanya, Nozomi-kun. takutnya reader malah bingung bacanya

Nozomi: Oh, Ahahaha... yah, maaf kalau bingung. soalnya ini masih awal-awal, belum sampai konfliknya. Chapter selanjutnya akan ulun publish tahun depan..

Ogiwara: Tahun depan? lama sekali..

Nozomi: Nggak lama kok.. tahun depan kan tinggal beberapa jam lagi.. oh ya, ngomong-ngomong...

Ogi/Kuro/Nozo: Happy New Year!

.

.

ja, akhir kata, RnR minna-san..


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh.. chap 2 update.. masih absurd kayak orangnya, tapi mohon dimaklumi..

Disclaimer : Bukan bapak ulun.. bukan ulun juga

Warning : OOC, Typo pake s gaje de el el

happy reading...

Hari ini seperti biasa, kami bertemu di lapangan streetball dengan Ogiwara-kun yang selalu datang sambil berlari. Tapi hari ini kami tidak bisa main basket. Apa boleh buat, hari ini turun hujan. Terpaksa kami berteduh di halte bus dekat lapangan streetball.

Aku melihat rintikan hujan dengan tatapan kosong. "Hah.. kenapa harus hujan?" Keluhku sebal yang tidak akan terdengar karena hujan lebat yang mengalahkan suaraku. Sekilas kulirik Ogiwara-kun yang berdiri di samping kiriku. Dia hanya berdiri, sedikit menunduk. Tidak biasanya Ogiwara-kun diam seperti ini. Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, ada yang aneh dengan Ogiwara-kun. Dia terlhat pucat dan sedikit... menggiggil?

"Ogiwara-kun." Seakan sadar dari lamunannya dia menoleh ke arahku. Walaupun terlihat pucat tapi matanya masih memancarkan semangat seperti pertama kali bertemu.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanyanya merespon panggilanku. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit? Sakit di mana?" Aku mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Haha.. Aku tidak apa-apa Kuroko. Cuma kedinginan. Aku memang tidak tahan cuaca dingin." Jawabnya sambil tertawa ringan. Berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tenang saja Kuroko."

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Kami berdua larut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga aku kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ano.. Ogiwara-kun."

"Ya, Kuroko?"

"Kau... sejak kapan bermain basket?"

"Umm.. Aku mulai main basket sejak kelas 4 SD. Sayangnya aku nggak punya teman buat main basket dan aku juga nggak ikut klub basket di sekolahku. Jadi aku sering main sendiri. Tapi sekarang ada kau, jadi aku tidak sendiriaan lagi."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya barusan. Jadi selama ini dia kesepian? Pantas saja, walaupun sorotan matanya selalu terlihat bersemangat dan selalu menyunggingkan senyum, tapi jauh di dalam matanya ada sorot kesepian.

"Begitu?" Aku merespon singkat. Lagi-lagi kami kembali terdiam. Sampai giliran Ogiwara-kun yang angkat bicara.

"Oh iya. Kalau hujan sudah reda gimana kalau kita beli takoyaki di depan minimarket dekat sana?"  
"Takoyaki?"  
"Ya. Aku sudah sering makan di sana. Takoyakinya sang..."

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba saja Ogiwara-kun menarikku. Memaksaku berlari di tengah hujan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia nekat menerobos huujan. Padahal dia sendiri bilang tidak tahan cuaca seperti ini. Bahkan tubuhnya pun masih terlihat menggigil.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Aku memanggilnya, meminta penjelasan sambil berlari di belakangnya. Dia sedikit menoleh padaku, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Maaf Kuroko. Sepertinya kitatidak jadi beli takoyaki hari ini. Kita juga akan ke rumahku. Nanti biar kau keringkan tubuhmu." Jawab Ogiwara-kun dengan nada datar. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu, ketika Ogiwara-kun menoleh padaku, wajahnya terlihat panik.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kami kembali bermain basket seperti biasa. Aku bersyukur Ogiwara-kun baik-baik saja. Padahal kemarin dia benar-benar kedinginan bahkan sampai pingsan. Sialnya lagi orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku harus menemaninya tanpa bisa membantunya.

Hari ini cuaca terasa panas sekali. Aneh, padahal kemarin hujan lebat. Jadi setelah puas bermain basket kami memutuskan untuk membeli chu-chu popsicle di minimarket dekat lapangan streetball.

Setelah dari minimarket kami kembali ke lapangan basket untuk mengamil tas sekolah Ogiwara-kun tang memang sengaja ditinggalakn di bench. Tapi belum sempat kami memasuki lapangan basket tiba-tiba Ogiwara-kun berhenti. Penasaran aku pun berbalik melihat Ogiwara-kun yang berdiri di belakangku. Saat itu juga aku tertegun, aku melihat Ogiwara-kun berdiri mematung, dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

"Ogiwara-kun? Ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir. Walaupun wajahku masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Ku-Kuroko. Maaf.. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ogiwara-kun sedikit menunduk. Lalu berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket tanpa mengambil tas sekolahhnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Ogi..." Aku berusaha memanggilnya tetapi dia sudah terlanjur menghilang di tikungan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini, tiba-tiba terlihat panik tanpa alasan.

"Lebih baik kutanyakan besok." Gumamku kepada diriku sendiri sambil melangkah ke lapangan basket.

Baru selangkah aku memasuki lapangan basket langkahku langsung terhenti. Aku melihat lima orang yang tak kukenal sedang duduk di bench. Tidak biasanya ada orang selain kami mendatangi lapangan ini di jam segini. Tapi yang membuatku terdiam adalah, apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tas Ogiwara-kun yang sengaja mereka jatuhkan ke tanah dan sudah kotor karena terinjak-injak?

Aku tidak terima jika mereka mengotori tas temanku jadi aku pun berjalan mendekati mereka, walau aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelahnya. Tapi belum sempat aku berhadapan dengan mereka tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Hari ini lagi-lagi hujan. Ogiwara-kun juga belum datang, jadi aku menunggu di halte bus. Selama menunggu aku hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian kemarin sore. Terutama kepada kelima orang mencurigakan yang memainkan tas Ogiwara-kun. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan aura mengintimidasi di sekitar mereka meskipun jarakku dengan mereka terlampau jauh.

"KUROKO!" panggilan Ogiwara-kun seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Nadanya agak aneh kali ini. Bukan seruan ramah dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kau lama seka.. OGIWARA-KUN!? KAU KENAPA?!" Tanyaku panik ketika melihat Ogiwara-kun. Ada luka di pipi kirinya, bibirnya juga sobek sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, selain itu dia juga nekad berlari di tengah hujan dengan langkah pincang.

"Kuroko, kita harus pergi dari sini!" Kata Ogiwara-kun panik sambil mencengkram bahuku.

"Eh? Memangnya ada ap..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita haru..."

BUGH!

Belum sempat Ogiwara-kun menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajahnya. Seseorang telah berdiri di hadapanku, membelakangiku. Dia menghadap ke Ogiwara-kun yang sudah tersungkur di tanah akibat pukulan yang datang dari orang di hadapanku ini. Orang itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Ogiwara-kun. Dia memiliki kulit gelap dengan rambut navy blue juga berwajah sangar.

"Wah..waah... Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau bermain terlalu jauh, Shigehiro." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangku. Nadanya terdengar darat dan dingin. Seketika aku berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menatap matanya. Mata heterokomianya sangat tajam dan seperti menembusku. Selain itu rambutnya juga berwarna merah membara, membuatku tertekan hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Capek sekali mencarimu. Kami berkeliling seluruh wilayah ini dan baru menemukanmu kemarin-ssu!" Sahut seseorang yang datang dari sebelah kiriku. Orang itu cukup tinggi dan beriris madu senada dengan rambutnya.

"Kemarin kami melihatmu bermain sendirian di lapangan dekat sini. Dan kau membuat kami menunggu sampai malam kemarin." Kata orang yang datang dari arah kananku sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Tunggu dulu, bermain sendirian? Berarti mereka tidak melihatku kemarin.

"Uh~ aku sampai kehabisan snackku~" Terdengar sebuah suara yang lebih seperti keluhan dari arah depan, lebih tepatnya dari belakang Ogiwara-kun. Aku terperangah melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi. Rambut violetnya tergerai panjang sebahu hingga hampir menutupi matanya yang memandang malas kepada Ogiwara-kun.

Melihat orang-orang ini aku baru ingat. Mereka adalah lima orang yang kulihat di lapangan kemarin. Tapi yang membuatku bingung, mau apa mereka dengan Ogiwara-kun?

.

.

.

tbc

Nozomi : Maaf ya minna. Antagonisnya emang belum dikasih tahu sih, tapi pasti udah pada tahu kan?

Kuroko : Tapi Nozomi-kun. kenapa disini aku tidak kenal mereka?

Nozomi : yah.. emang sengaja ulun bikin gitu. soalnya kau kan orang asing di sini kuroko-kun.

Kuroko : Nozomi-kun hidoi desu..

ja.. mungkin semuanya masih pada bingung. tapi mohon dimaklumi karena ulun cuma anak bau kencur di sini, makanya storynya gaje dan absurd.

akhir kata...

RnR.. kudasai..


End file.
